


花樽与花

by nodrop



Category: SNH48, 七五折 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop
Relationships: 七五折
Kudos: 15





	花樽与花

/七五折  
/17年黑历史存档

我正以时速75公里离开每一个目的地，你知道吗？许...佳琪。

今天的天气很好，车窗里的空气却淡得昏暗。  
吴哲晗握着方向盘的右手紧了紧，还是选择打开电台，播的音乐是她最近单曲循环的《密友》，其实她知道自己不应该沉迷这首歌的。  
但是，如果把自己藏在歌词里，是不是就可以固执地拥有她一秒。

**隔着窗看到她有说有笑**  
**…**  
**左边有新房客打扰**

许佳琪一直以为和吴哲晗的第一次见面是在大学的新生大会上。  
一个人端坐着的吴哲晗正看向前面发呆，过了好久都没有察觉左边的空位坐下了人，最后，还是同样一个人的许佳琪先主动叫了她。  
按许佳琪的说法，第一眼的五折非常好看但是很盐，虽然许佳琪用兴奋的语气开始搭话，五折的回答都不超过五个字，更多的是嗯、哦。  
之后，吴哲晗问过许佳琪为什么会来找她说话，那个人却只是带着骄傲的语气夸自己眼光好。  
所以，到底是为什么呢？  
不过是彼此电影里的客串，你却在茫茫人海向我靠近。

那个女孩至今也不知道，吴哲晗的钱包里一直夹着一张相片，就藏在和父母的合照下面，背面写着“KiKi by RenRen”。

吴哲晗偶尔会想要到处拍一拍，开学那天上午特意带了相机去学校周围逛逛，这种艺术学院的周边环境还是很有感觉的。  
镜头没有目标，闲散地定格。  
路过咖啡厅的时候，她发现了她。  
像一场剧情老套的电影，主角在街边呆呆地举着相机，阳光隔着窗落在女孩修长的手指，看她姿态优雅地品尝最后一口咖啡，恍惚之间按下了快门，也记住了这个女孩。  
目光深深，随着女孩缓缓起身、开门、离开，一身素色连衣裙渐行渐远，吴哲晗才反应过来放下相机。但是女孩已经坐进车里，那抹梦幻的光影一点一点消失，吴哲晗用相机抵着自己的脑袋很是懊悔：“我真傻。”

吴哲晗原以为这个昙花一现的故事就到这里了，在会场座位上转头的那一瞬间却发现，她们的缘分才正式开始。  
“你好，你叫什么名字？”  
“…吴…哲晗。”  
“我叫许佳琪，你可以叫我KiKi，你也是一个人进这个学校吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我也是诶！你多大啊？”  
“95年的。”  
“我也是！你生日几号？”  
“八月二十六。”  
“我的天哪！我是八月二十七，我们就相差一天呀！好有缘！”  
“哦。”  
…  
吴哲晗大脑一片空白，不记得自己回了什么，只记得许佳琪这个名字，眼前的画面鲜活地跳动，左心房有客入住。

**派对的高潮轻佻的眼角**  
**你得到她一秒**  
**…**

许佳琪和吴哲晗都是表演系的学生，外貌出众，在校表现优秀，两个人作为历年最火社团——话剧社的正副社长关系又黏，三年多的时间里自然而然成为所谓的校园话题人物。

每当社团迎新，总会有一些小迷妹来套路。  
“KiKi前辈，我真的好喜欢你和吴哲晗前辈，谢谢给我机会入社！”  
“我也是！我也是！”  
“我们都是！”  
“你们这群小鲜肉很调皮诶～既然不是因为喜欢表演才报名的，我要后悔让你们通过了哦～”  
“不是的，不是的！当然也喜欢表演！一定会努力表现！”  
“乖啦～五折就在那里，她舞台应该检查得差不多了，你们可以去找她玩。”  
“听说吴哲晗前辈很高冷…有点不敢和她说话…”  
“谁说的？我们五折可甜了！”许佳琪假装一脸严肃的样子，两只手“生气”地叉腰。  
“可是听说KiKi前辈第一次和吴哲晗前辈打招呼也被盐了…”小后辈心里苦，但是小后辈没法说自己崇拜的“罪魁祸首”。  
“哪有？以前她只是有点安静，不爱说话，现在虽然还是不爱说话，但是不知道什么时候…开窍了。你们放心过去吧～”  
“好…那我们过去问候一下吴哲晗前辈，byebye～KiKi前辈～”

没过多久，许佳琪就在后台遇到了刚刚那群小朋友中的一个妹子，看她捂着脸有些担心：“你怎么了？”  
“没什么…吴哲晗前辈…太甜了…”  
许佳琪不知道该说什么，她感觉这个后辈明明都快哭了…  
五折有这么吓人吗？最近甜的油腻倒是真的…

上一周迎新汇演彩排的时候，歌舞也很在行的许佳琪表演了一首《river》，其实只是走个过场找找位置，她并没有多在意。下了台，她的手机马上振了一下。  
“许佳琪，我要晕了。”  
“你来了？怎么了？又没吃早饭吗？我要生气的！”  
“我要被你迷晕了。”  
过了几分钟，吴哲晗才收到一条消息：“把手机还给我的五折！！！”

前天也是。  
五折窝在宿舍，拜托许佳琪上完课回去给她带一份饭，不用夹太多菜，大概十五块钱就够了。  
食堂人日常拥挤，她没太注意就买少了。  
“五折，不好意思，只买了十块钱，你够吃吗？”  
看着聊天窗口的“正在输入…”变成“♡捂着喊♡”，等了一会儿也没收到消息，然后又出现了“正在输入…”，没几秒钟后手机振了一下：  
“没事，加上你的爱刚刚好。”

然后，吴哲晗在许佳琪的“五折小百科”里得到了一个新的形容词：闷骚。

**…**  
**连一扇窗都关不住的全是诱惑**  
**凭几句幻想就能写满一页快活**

年末，话剧社在首届全国高校话剧联赛里获得了一等奖，两个人激动地在台上拥抱，许佳琪哭了，吴哲晗用手指为她轻轻擦拭，笑她：“哭得真丑。”  
许佳琪哭得更厉害了，吴哲晗把她拥进怀里，温柔地拍拍她的耳朵：“以后不许你流眼泪。”

台上的社员们站在她俩周围开心地拍手，略感震惊，因为吴哲晗也哭了，但是在泪划落眼角的时候被她立马擦掉了。吴哲晗前辈平时不太喜欢和大家表现自己的感情，正事之外话能少则少，但一定是一个温暖的人，起码，对KiKi前辈，她不一样。

吴哲晗只会在许佳琪开会发言的时候给大家解释补充几句。  
吴哲晗只会在许佳琪表演的时候不台前台后忙碌，而是安静欣赏。  
吴哲晗不喜欢出门，但是一定会陪许佳琪出门。  
吴哲晗不喜欢晚睡，但是一定会出现在有许佳琪的深夜聚会活动。  
如果吴哲晗找人，只会是许佳琪。  
如果吴哲晗拿起了相机，只会对着许佳琪。  
吴哲晗只会为一个人开瓶盖。  
吴哲晗只会为一个人披外套。  
吴哲晗的臂弯只圈过一个人。  
吴哲晗的目光只追随一个人。  
…

谁说花樽皆薄情，她只愿意归属她命定的花。

热闹散场，不再有华丽的彩带迷醉人眼。  
吴哲晗独自坐在空荡荡的舞台边沿，她的腿很长，却也够不到地面。  
“五折，你的梦想是什么？”  
“那你呢？”  
“我想成为一名被观众认可的演员，然后让我爸妈无话可说！”  
“伯父伯母不同意你做演员吗？”  
“嗯…他们有自己的安排，所以当初我偷偷瞒着他们报了这个学校的表演系。”  
“你一定会成功的。”  
“哈哈，不成功的话，我也不听他们的，我要四处旅行，这世界还有太多美妙的景色没有看过，我们可以一起旅行。”  
“好，等你成为一个演员之后，我们去旅行，你一定会实现梦想的。”

许佳琪从后台整理好包出来，就发现五折又发呆了，最近五折总是这样若有所思的样子。她走过去从背后环抱住五折的脖子。  
“又在想什么呢？”  
吴哲晗把手搭在她的手腕上，无意地摩挲起来。  
“想起大一我们聊梦想的那天。”  
“哼！你还好意思说！那天都是我在说，你都不聊你的，不公平！我要你现在就补上！”许佳琪松开吴哲晗，坐到她旁边，“凶狠”地盯着她。  
“好。”  
吴哲晗突然一脸严肃地跳下舞台，双手撑在许佳琪身体两侧，面对她。  
许佳琪的眼睛紧张地眨动起来，有些害怕，有些期待。  
“我以前想…”  
吴哲晗认真地看着许佳琪。  
“养一只猫…”  
没有见过的吴哲晗，霸道的吴哲晗。  
“现在我想…”  
许佳琪能感觉到五折的缓缓靠近。  
“我…”  
最后一寸距离淹没在突如其来的黑暗之中，取而代之的是，剧场门口手电筒刺眼的白光。

该说的，不该说的，都没有机会。

整个寒假里，吴哲晗隔三差五就收到许佳琪的消息：  
“五折，你那天晚上到底想说什么！”  
“五折，你就告诉我吧！我真的好奇得很难受…”  
“我们学校的值班大叔怎么这么会掐时间点啊！生气！”  
“五折，你再不说，我真的生气了！”  
“五折，真.好奇.害死猫，你舍得对待这样可爱的猫咪吗？喵～”  
……

**拥抱着爱给你的错觉那么生动**  
**舍不得夜深人静放过一个密友**  
**…**

上次约定的庆祝活动，因为有些同学已经订好了回程车票而不了了之。为了弥补遗憾，许佳琪开学时邀请大家去她校外的公寓开派对。  
许佳琪说合约是入校前签的，四年租期。自从换到和五折一个宿舍，她就再也没去过那里，公寓需要好好打扫布置，吴哲晗当然是首选的帮手。

吴哲晗一脸笑意地盯着正从门外搬第三个箱子进来的许佳琪。  
感受到她的注视，许佳琪有些不好意思地停住，抬头看她。  
“你笑什么啊？”  
“你说你一个看起来这么瘦弱的女孩子怎么这么大的力气啊？”  
“不行吗？！”  
吴哲晗马上捂住嘴，点点头，又摇摇头。  
行，你可爱，怎样都可爱。

晚上社员们陆陆续续到了，大家在客厅地板上围坐一圈玩大冒险，圆心放了一个装满惩罚的抽签筒。  
第一个369的游戏，吴哲晗输了，她随意抽了一张纸打开：两人对视吃pocky不超过一厘米。她向许佳琪的方向瞥了一眼：“这是双人惩罚，我重新抽一张。”  
“不可以！不可以！”气氛一下子嗨了。  
“那前辈选一个搭档好了！”  
“选一个！选一个！”大家突然拍手齐call。  
五折一脸冷漠，站在中间，视线无奈地朝学妹们扫过，停在一个今天没怎么说话的妹子的方向：“那…”  
“那就再玩一次，两个人一起惩罚不就好了！”许佳琪随意插了一句。  
“可以，可以，再来一局吧！”  
第二局节奏越来越快，到了许佳琪的位置，她愣了几秒，嘴瓢了。大家开始坏坏地起哄。  
“惩罚！惩罚！”  
许佳琪捂着半边脸，害羞地起身。  
“哎呀，果然flag不能乱立。”

两个人站在中间，许佳琪右手拿着一根pocky，不太敢抬头直视吴哲晗的眼睛。  
“你喜欢吃哪一端？”  
“你选吧。”  
吴哲晗比许佳琪高一点点，微微低头咬住另一端，就看到许佳琪的睫毛不安分地抖动。  
“KiKi学姐要对视啊！对视！”许佳琪摆摆手，让她们别搞事，嘴上一动也不动。  
“不然算失败，再惩罚一次！”  
气氛正酣，谁愿放过。  
吴哲晗主动伸出左手稳住许佳琪的脸，右手握住她的手腕。  
惊讶之下，许佳琪看向吴哲晗，眼神无辜。  
五折用手指轻轻划过她的耳朵，偏头冲了过来…许佳琪下意识地闭上眼睛，攥紧小拳头…  
“好了。”  
什么也没有发生。  
“咬断。”  
愣住的许佳琪听话地咬断pocky，饼干落在吴哲晗的手掌里。  
刚好，一厘米。

之后大冒险的游戏成为后辈们的主场，大家起哄表演都累了，换换气氛，转空瓶玩真心话。  
瓶子慢慢指向许佳琪的时候，大家一下子又嗨了。  
“KiKi前辈有喜欢的人吗？”  
“…这个嘛…”  
“前辈要说实话！我们都看着哦！”  
吴哲晗有些困了，没什么继续的兴致，眼眸半阖，抱膝望着许佳琪。  
“…有。”  
睡意全消。  
后辈们本来也没期待会套出八卦新闻，这下子都跟打了鸡血似的：“谁啊！谁啊？！”  
“这是第二个问题了，我不作回答。”  
大家只能作罢。

几轮下来，瓶子都没有再转到许佳琪，这次指向了吴哲晗。  
许佳琪看向五折，发现她正盯着自己。  
“五折前辈现在喜欢的人叫什么名字？”  
吸取了经验教训的后辈为自己的机智点赞！  
吴哲晗收回视线，如鲠在喉，第一次在社员们面前开始慌了。  
“我……我…”  
“叮咚！”  
“我去开门！”吴哲晗蹭的起身溜向门口。  
“咦——”

这个门铃按得太是时候了。  
吴哲晗长舒一口气，打开门。  
“你是…”  
门外站着一位西装革履的先生，二十岁中后半的样子。  
“不好意思打扰了，请问许佳琪是住在这里吗？”  
“谁呀？”许佳琪走过来…  
“琪琪！”男子看起来很兴奋。  
“你先住嘴！”许佳琪瞬间走过来，捂住那个男人的嘴。  
“五折，我回头和你解释，你们继续玩，我现在要出去处理下私事！”  
然后，吴哲晗就看到许佳琪牵着那个男人的手离开了。  
门没有关，很冷。

**连一扇窗都关不住了何须闪躲**  
**…**  
**最后连吻痕都将褪去做好朋友**

许佳琪那天晚上没有回公寓。  
吴哲晗收到了一条消息：  
“五折，他是我爸的一个朋友，找我有事，我晚上不知道什么时候能回去，你那边结束之后替我送送大家。这么晚了，你也别回宿舍了，柜子里有被子。”

第二天早上，许佳琪才回来。  
她回来的时候，吴哲晗知道，但还是选择睡着。

两个人默契地失忆，谁也不提那天晚上的事。  
在学校的日子，她们依然一起上课，一起社团活动。  
只是许佳琪回宿舍的次数越来越少，大都住在校外的那间公寓。

“喂，你好，你朋友喝醉了，你方便过来带她走吗？我们这里要下班了。”  
吴哲晗到了那儿，发现许佳琪趴在吧台的时候非常生气。明明不会喝，却敢一个人跑到酒吧喝酒。  
但是，总不能现在教训一个醉倒的人，吴哲晗无奈地剥开她凌乱的短发，露出她酡红的脸庞。  
“KiKi醒醒，我们…回家了。”  
吴哲晗的手指带着凉意，惹得许佳琪睫毛微颤，嘤咛出声。  
“嗯……”  
你这样娇媚的小女人姿态，要是被别人看到怎么办？唉，真是不让人省心的小狐狸。

吴哲晗一路背着许佳琪，她也不知道为什么觉得背着许佳琪很轻松。可能因为她现在安安静静，非常乖巧吧。  
这段路快到终点了，要真的是回我们家的路该多好…

吴哲晗小心翼翼地放下许佳琪，把她扶靠在自己的身上。许佳琪炙热的呼吸若有似无地撩拨她脖颈的动脉，手上的公寓钥匙找了几次锁孔都失败了。  
千辛万苦后，终于打开门。  
吴哲晗微微侧脸低头，许佳琪的嘴唇就落在视线里，闪着少女诱惑的润泽。  
许佳琪身体散发的玫瑰香气完全封锁了吴哲晗的意志，有一个声音蛊惑她靠近。  
再近一点，你就可以知道她的秘密。  
再近一点…  
再近一点…

“你在干什么！”  
听到有人，吴哲晗抱稳许佳琪，惊慌地离开她的唇。  
“你在干什么！！”那个西装男冲过来，把许佳琪从吴哲晗怀里硬生生拽走。  
“我……”  
吴哲晗乱了。  
“你对我未婚妻做什么！”  
“你说什么！”吴哲晗的手臂还僵着，一时无法思考，彻底乱了。  
“我是许佳琪的未婚夫！”  
这毋容置疑的口气如同审判的锥刺，毫不痛快地一点一点绞进胸口，疼在每一寸神经。

那个人把许佳琪好好抱进里面的房间，过了一会儿，他关上公寓的门出来。  
“你应该是琪琪的朋友吧，我们需要聊一聊。”  
琪琪？KiKi…

这个点迟了，没几个人，但是咖啡厅还在营业。  
吴哲晗安静地坐着，她已经知道结果了。  
“怎么称呼？”  
“姓吴。”  
“吴小姐，你和琪琪是什么关系？”  
“朋友，同学。”  
“我不知道琪琪有没有和你提过我，但我的确是她的未婚夫，我不明白你刚刚正对我的未婚妻做什么？”  
“…”  
“琪琪知道你对她的感情吗？”  
“…她不知道。”  
“那我希望吴小姐可以克制住自己，让她开心地度过大学最后几个月。”  
“…”  
“你知道琪琪的梦想是成为一名演员吗？”  
“…嗯。”你的梦想，是先和他分享的吗？  
“那吴小姐应该清楚，你的感情只会让未来的她困扰。吴小姐要是日后也从事公众行业，我希望你能考虑清楚这种感情。”  
那个人走之前留了一张许佳琪父亲的名片，让她可以打电话确认他的身份。  
她觉得没有必要了。  
无论那个人是谁，他的话并没有错。  
更何况，许佳琪说过的，她有喜欢的人了。

花樽没了花，选择拥抱破碎的自己。

最近，五折非常正常，像更多时候的吴哲晗。  
只是，许佳琪再也没有听到过五折的情话了。

联赛一等奖的奖励终于定下日程，她和五折去年那几个月的辛苦没有白费，得到今年跟导师团出国学习的名额，离梦想更近了。  
但是五折的签证突然出了问题，她只能一个人先过去。上飞机前，五折叮嘱了她很多，好像有说不完的话。  
最后，五折主动抱了她。  
以为是不舍，以为是安慰。  
“我会想你的，许佳琪。”  
这几个月来，第一句不像情话的情话。  
如果知道是告别，她当初一定不会接受。

“五折，我要关机了。”  
“到了报平安。”  
“你一定要快点过来！”  
…  
“五折，你的签证还没过吗？”  
“那里环境好吗？”  
“超级不错！和我想象的一样，我发现了几个好玩的地方，就差你了！”  
…  
“五折，你怎么还不来？我一个住很无聊。”  
“你可以先找个人一起住。”  
“不要，你快来吧！”  
…  
“KiKi，我要去旅行了，你一定要实现你的梦想。”

许佳琪再也没有收到五折的其他消息。  
电话成了空号。

**想窗外的天空偷哭了**  
**…**

吴哲晗感到嘴涩，打算买瓶饮料，她把车驶进加油站，下车前想了想，还是没有关电台。  
反正等一下，她就回来了。她是这么想的。

音乐的声音渐渐变小，变成了BGM。  
“好了，我们今天的节目就要到此结束了。最后问一个问题，你现在找到那位朋友了吗？”  
“目前还没有。”  
“真是可惜。那KiKi还有什么想对听众说的吗？”  
“谢谢支持我的广大影迷朋友，也谢谢主持人，今天过得很愉快。我还可以对我那位朋友说几句吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
“不知道你今天在哪里，我们回家吧，哈士奇。”

**番外**

文/未落

**…**  
**把最好的时间还给我**

许佳琪最后真的成为了一名好评如潮的演员。  
所以，她的父母按照当初毕业时谈好的条件，对她的选择不再多加干涉。  
那个父亲安排的结婚对象也终于明白纠缠无益，在她毕业几年后放弃了。

今天的电台节目里，她想五折了。她又想五折了。  
她想起开学第一次见面的一眼万年。  
她想起五折会单手扭转她的脑袋，让她别对小后辈说关于她的“坏话”。  
她想起五折总以句号单调结尾的情话。  
她想起五折还没有说出口的梦想。  
她想起在五折看向小学妹的时候紧张的自己。  
她想起故意停顿输掉游戏的自己。  
…

“KiKi，你哭了？不要哭啊，听众朋友要心碎了。”  
“我只是有些感触，不会哭的。”  
我答应过一个人，不会轻易流眼泪。

她也想到自己一个人在公寓里和家人争吵的日子，想到自己第一次在酒吧接受酒精催眠的日子。  
但是那些不开心的日子都不重要，她只想记住和五折的点点滴滴。

她不明白为什么当初五折没有办签证，不明白为什么五折选择独自旅行。

花的感情藏得小心翼翼，  
却在想要安置的时候失去了花樽。

…  
“那KiKi觉得至今表现最好的是哪一场戏？”  
“在自己的故事里，假装不爱。”


End file.
